Serás abuela
by Valeria Grayson
Summary: Después de que Ash se casara con Misty y se mudara a Ciudad Celeste con ella, Delia se ha quedado sola de nuevo, pero está bien. O al menos, hasta que en una visita de su hijo y su esposa, le den una noticia especial ¿Qué será?


Hola! Bien, déjenme confesarles algunas cosas sobre este fic: Primera: Iba a escribirla en mayo, en un especial para el día de las madres, pero como en ese entonces ya estaba ocupada con evaluaciones y todo eso ya no pude y decidí terminarla ya, ya que tengo otros proyectos de Avatar que terminar urgentemente. Segunda: Fue difícil ponerme en los zapatos de Delia al ver cómo Ash "creció" y maduró para ser un gran hombre, pero supongo que al final lo logré.

En fin, este es uno de los proyectos que hice, un Pokéshipping dónde la protagonista es Delia. Quería alargar la historia pero ya estoy en trámites de re-inscripción y como es mi último año, mi cerebro tiene que procesar ya todas la ideas para que no ocupen mi mente por completo xD

En fin, sin más que decir...

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_**Serás abuela**_

_**Autora: **__Valeria Grayson_

* * *

Una madre sabe bien que cuando un hijo crece, es una pérdida enorme, ya que vemos que el retoño ya no es un niño y tendrá que irse del nido para forjarse un futuro. Delia Ketchum sabía bien de eso, en cuanto Ash partió a su primer viaje, sabía muy bien que fuera de casa, su hijo crecería, cambiaría su percepción del mundo y de paso cumpliría su mayor meta.

Cuando por fin, Ash logró su sueño de ser Maestro Pokémon, siguió viajando para mejorar sus habilidades y logró ser el campeón de Kanto. Pero cuando cumplió 21 años, le dio a su madre la sorpresa de su vida…luego de más de 11 años de indecisión, peleas y negaciones, su hijo iba a casarse con la Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, Misty. Aunque en la boda, sabía qué el quedarse sola esta vez iba a ser para siempre, también estaba segura de que eso era lo último que le faltaba a su hijo para ser feliz.

A momentos, ella solía recordar cuando Ash empezó a viajar por primera vez, cuando cada año él partía a una nueva región, y siempre regresaba con nuevas historias, nuevas medallas y alguno que otro objeto para recordar su viaje, pero el día que su boda, sabía que ese era un viaje del que jamás iba a regresar, o al menos como antes…pero como madre, ella sabía que siempre y cuando Ash fuera feliz, no importaba nada.

Pero no era de esas madres que en cuanto el hijo o la hija se casaba empezaba a odiar a la esposa o el esposo por separar a su retoño de su lado, no. Delia sabía que Misty era la indicada para su ingenuo hijo desde el primer instante en que la vio y nada de odiarla, al contrario, la quería mucho, porque ahora era su nuera. _Su querida nuera._

Un día tranquilo, la mujer hacía el quehacer en su casa, al lado de su inseparable Mr. Mime, la mujer tranquilamente sacudía la sala de la casa mientras su pokémon barría el piso:

–¿Sabes? –se dirigió Delia a su Mr. Mime. –Me acordé de Ash.

–¿Mime? –respondió el pokémon sorprendido.

–Sí, me acordé de él. A veces…–con mirada melancólica, se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala. –Siento que Ash sigue en sus viajes y que algún día regresará por esa puerta pero…sé que él ahora es feliz con Misty. Y está bien, no lo juzgo…

–Mime, Mime…–Mr. Mime sonrió. –Mime Mime Mime…

–Ya sé, ya sé –replicó Delia. –Han venido a visitarme, al menos él no se ha olvidado de su madre. –y entonces uso una cara de soñadora.

Pero la cara de soñadora despareció en cuanto tocaron el timbre. Mr. Mime iba a abrir pero Delia lo detuvo, algo decía que era una grata sorpresa para ella. Instinto Maternal. Entonces, al abrir la puerta…

–Oh.

–Hola mamá.

–Suegra, tanto tiempo sin verla.

Ante sus ojos, estaban su primogénito y la esposa de este. Ella casi lloraba de la emoción, pero no quería que la vieran llorar. Así que sólo recibió a la pareja con una sonrisa mientras los abrazaba.

–Ash, me alegra que vengas a visitarme. –respondió feliz la mujer, luego se dirigió a su pelirroja nuera. –Misty, también me alegra verte.

–Nunca me olvidaría de mi madre –sonrió cálidamente el muchacho.

Pero…dónde estaba Ash…¿No estaba Pikachu?

–¡Pika! –el pequeño Pikachu saltó desde atrás de su entrenador y después se abalanzó sobre Delia para abrazarla. –¡Pikachu!

–También me da gusto verte Pikachu, pero pasen. –dijo Delia mientras sostenía al Pikachu como si fuera un bebé pequeño.

Misty le prestó mucha atención a ese gesto, pero mientras su suegra y su marido entraban a la casa, ella se quedó pensando en algo…

–Hey Mist ¿No vienes?

–Ah, sí. Ya voy –respondió sonriente y entró a la casa.

Al poco rato, Ash se sentó, Pikachu se sentó a su lado. Después olfatearon el aroma a flores frescas originarias del jardín de flores que su madre cuidaba desde el primer día en el que él se fue.

–Extrañaba este ambiente Pikachu. ¿Tú no?

–Pika. –suspiró el roedor amarillo.

Misty se encontraba bastante pensativa, ni siquiera se sentó al lado de su esposo. Aunque ya viéndola bien, parecía una mujer refinada, nada que ver con su actitud fuerte.

–Misty –Delia sostenía un plato de galletas mientras Mr. Mime sostenía unos vasos de jugo. –Te veo pensativa ¿Estás bien?

–Ah, sí. Estoy bien –sonrió y se sentó al lado de su esposo, quién también la vió pensativa.

–En fin –Delia dejó las galletas en la mesita. –¿Qué los trae por aquí?

–¿Eh? –Ash empezó a ponerse nervioso. –Sólo veíamos a visitarte ¿Eso está prohibido?

–No, querido. No –sonrió la mujer. El mismo Ash de siempre. –Sólo que me extraña que me visiten. Es decir, deben estar ocupados.

–Sí, algo así. Quieren que entregue el trofeo en la Liga Kanto por eso quieren que esté en los preparativos pero, ah. Pedí un descanso.

–Lo sé. En el gimnasio están abundando los entrenadores ahora que la Liga está cerca, por eso le pedí a mi hermana y a Tracey que me cubrieran por hoy. –Misty volteó disimuladamente y susurró. –O al menos por algún tiempo.

–Ah, me alegra saber que todos están bien. ¿Gustas una galleta, Mist.?

–No –Misty por un segundo presentó una pequeña náusea. –No, gracias. Así estoy bien.

Delia enarcó una ceja, extrañada por el comportamiento de su nuera, después notó que su hijo comía, tan glotón como siempre, pero entonces también notó el extraño comportamiento de Pikachu, quién estaba algo inquieto.

–Pikachu ¿Estás bien?

–Pika –con su patita, el pequeño se rascó la nuca, nervioso. Después, se giró hacía la pareja. –¡Pika Pika!

–¡Pikachu!

–¡No arruines la sorpresa! –dijo Ash tapándole el hocico a Pikachu. Entonces, se dio cuenta de lo que dijo. –Oh…

–¿Sorpresa? ¿Qué sorpresa?

Misty sonrió, después miró a Ash y tomó su mano. Entonces, con la otra mano se tocó el vientre. Tanto Mr. Mime como Delia supieron que eso significaba…

–Delia, estoy embarazada.

–Si mamá. Serás abuela. –secundó el morocho.

En ese momento, Delia sonrió mientras Mr. Mime cargaba a Pikachu y celebraban la noticia. Feliz, la mujer abrazó a la pareja. Ya podía imaginárselo. Un pequeño nieto.

–¡Por Dios! ¡Me hacen la mujer más feliz del mundo! Ya puedo imaginármelo, un pequeño bebé.

–Un pequeño bebé que será un Maestro Pokémon igual que su padre.

–No –con ese comentario, la dulzura del momento desapareció. –Va a ser un Maestro Pokémon de Agua y futuro Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste.

–¿Perdón? –eso parecía ser el inicio de una disputa. –¿Y yo cuando dije que tiene que quedarse en el Gimnasio? Viajará por todo el mundo, ya sabes. Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos. Y no olvides las Islas Naranja.

–Sí, va a formarse viajando pero en cuanto regrese lo entrenaré para que sea Líder de Gimnasio.

–Bueno, ya –Delia se ofreció a calmar las cosas para que no se formara una pelea mayor. –Ya cuando crezcan sabrá que quiere el bebé ¿No?

–Sí –Misty se acercó a abrazar a su suegra.

–Supongo –después Ash abrazó a Delia. –¿Te alegró saber que tendrás un nieto?

Pikachu saltó al hombro de su entrenador y Mr. Mime se acercó a Delia.

–Claro que me alegra la noticia. Aunque déjame decirte una cosita Misty, tendré que darte muchos consejos sobre ser una madre. Porque va a ser mucho más difícil de lo que crees.

Ambas soltaron una risita, Ash simplemente se extrañó. ¿Eso significaba algo?

Pero en fin, el pequeño niño que Delia crió con el paso de los años se transformó en un hombre que ahora, junto a su bella esposa iba a darle un nieto. ¿Podía pedir más?

_**FIN**_

* * *

Bien, para inspirarme para este tomé en cuanta algunos fanarts de la gran artista Miya Toriaka, la cual ya sabe que soy su fan (Te amo Tumblr!) Y en fin, ya, lo terminé, acá ya es de noche mientras publico esto así que mejor me apuro x333 Pero bueno...

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera! xD


End file.
